<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the darkness, into the light by SparklingDust4612 (SparklingStella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920812">Out of the darkness, into the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingDust4612'>SparklingDust4612 (SparklingStella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Bantering, Deviates From Canon, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Romance, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Mild Language, Mood Swings, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Break Up, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnant Sex, Regrets, Rivalry, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternate universe-Four defects to Factionless, overprotective lover, pranks and punishments, pregnancy hormones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingDust4612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a turn of wrong choices, emotionally abused and abandoned Tris breaks into pieces. Like a guardian angel he watches over her, helping her piece back what was broken and hoping to make the end result even better.  The question is: Does Tris have it in her to open up and become vulnerable to heartbreak again? And if so, will it be worth it?</p><p>Inspired by Demi Lovato's Heart Attack!</p><p>Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric/Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Divergent Gift Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">Corina (CorinaLannister)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Please listen to it first to get a sense of what Tris will go through in this one-shot. I literally cry every time I hear the song. I wrote this short fic for my assignment for Divergent Gift Exchange 2020 (fic ex as I call it).<br/>This short fic diverges from Tris's initiation party. No war obviously.<br/>#Fix-It</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The newly initiated members had a week off to choose a job of their choice and since she ranked first, Tris Prior could pick from the highest ranking job that's leader in training to the lowest ranking job which was scrubbing the toilets. Tris was happy that she had such a large number of opportunities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Prior," someone called out, making her turn around to face them. It was Max, head leader of Dauntless himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First off, I believe congratulations are in order," Max said with a smirk,causing her to blush. Tris knew she would never be able to accept compliments without turning red like a tomato. She inwardly cursed her Abnegation upbringing for refusing them praise, even when it was earned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did very well, Miss Prior. Can I call you Tris?" he asked with a wink and laughing afterwards at Tris' expected Abnegation oriented response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Mr Walker. Can I call you Max?" she countered, feeling brave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touche."  He chuckled before continuing. "On to more important matters. I have a letter for you. Take some time to consider this," he said, putting an envelope in her hands that had the bold Dauntless leadership stamp on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris tried to keep her composure. After all who wanted to freak out in front of the head leader? But in reality she just wanted to squeal like Christina since she was well aware of what was inside. She rushed towards Four's apartment, where she had been living for the last two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had asked her to move in. Tris knew they were moving at a very fast pace in their new found relationship, but agreed to live with him nonetheless. They had both been Abnegation, born and raised, so she knew he would respect her boundaries. So here she was, fishing the key from her bag. Tris was excited. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Leadership only directly approached those who showed potential.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tobias! Tobias, where are you?" she looked around the apartment. Rather than sticking with his smaller, single apartment they had moved into a large one for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tris! Tris, what's wrong, love?" Four approached her, a worried expression on his face. Tris stared in his deep blue eyes and decided to be bold for the second time in the same day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and standing at her tiptoes, kissed him passionately. Without wasting a second, Tobias wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as he lifted her off the ground all the while kissing her passionately. He carried them backwards, towards their bedroom. Feeling her back hit the wall, Tris decided to slow down and softly ended the kiss. Smiling at her boyfriend, she kissed his nose, making him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok?" Tobias asked her and she smiled softly, her cheeks flushing at his smirk. Of course, his ego appreciated the sentiment. She smacked his arm jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thinking that maybe I can choose my job." Tobias’s smiling face changed to a  blank expression. Tris added with a smile, "And I was thinking that maybe my amazing boyfriend will help me identify the pros and cons of what’s available."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His answering smile was enough to make her melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they sat on their bed and made the list of available jobs in and out of the Dauntless compound. From leadership to janitor and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got this letter too," she said cautiously. She knew how opposed he was to the leadership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who gave this to you?" Tobias asked, his expression darkening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, Max approached me when I was coming back home." Tris searched his face for any sort of hint that he was happy for her. She must not have found what she was looking for and Four saw her shoulders sag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you read it to me?" she whispered, afraid of upsetting him. He sighed and nodded, bringing a small smile on her face. Tris pulled his face to hers for a sweet kiss, expressing her gratitude for the small gesture. He cracked a smile and kissed her softly before pulling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<span class="u">Miss Prior,</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>We are writing this letter to congratulate you on your amazing performance during initiation. We were happy to know that both of your instructors were happy with your hard work. Eric, who was the leader in charge of overseeing initiation, was thoroughly impressed with your achievements. He also put in a good word about your smart thinking during capture the flag. With that said, we would be ecstatic to welcome you to the leadership team. You showed great potential, stamina and leadership skills and are a true asset for the faction.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Looking forward to welcoming you to our team.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Regards,</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">The Dauntless Leadership Team</span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias looked at her and she was smiling so wide she looked like a cheshire cat. He frowned, wondering if she knew just how corrupt the Dauntless leaders really were. He didn’t understand how she could want to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not considering this are you, Tris?" Tobias asked, warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking this can be a great opportunity for making some good changes. I have many ideas to make Dauntless better, like going on more trips such as capture the flag to ensure the camaraderie among initiates-” But, Four cuts her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tris, if they find out that you are Divergent, you are as good as dead.” Tobias hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I wasn't caught back there during initiation and Tori deleted my Aptitude test result. They have no evidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are working with Jeanine,” he whisper yelled. “Jeanine is the smartest person in our city. Let's not forget she had been suspicious of you. They are corrupt people Tris!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Tris looked in his eyes for something that wasn't there. Acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing sadly, she shook her head no. His smile that appeared when she did was so genuine that she felt herself melt. She would do this for him, the man who loved her. And she had made her decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's look through the other jobs, Tobias. I still need one ya know," she finished, jokingly to which he let out a small laugh and pulled her in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No leadership, check." Tris murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next!" he called out, in jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faction Ambassador?" she asked, in hopes he would say yes. He wanted what was best for her right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, Tris. Faction Ambassadors and leader's assistants are a part of the leadership team." Tobias reminded her, watching her shoulders sag a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tattooist and piercer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me, Tris? You can't refuse customers even if they are drunk and handsy men who might want something done for their dicks." Four shouted, her flinch gone unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want me to be then Tobias? Fence guard, then?" She asked with a furious expression. “You can't decide my career for me!” Tris yelled, shocking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not safe, baby. I don't wanna lose you." he said and Tris took a deep breath and nodded. This was a genuine reason and she knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Control room?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's boring and requires too much computer skills."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had an aptitude for Erudite too you know,” Tris shot back. “Tobias I know it can be boring, but you are there too. And I really love computers, if you didn't know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tris.” he said warningly. Tris kew this was a thinly veiled threat. For what, she didn't quite know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine!” she said with an annoyed huff. “Infirmary?" Tris asked, praying he wouldnt make her scrub toilets. If he went too far, he knew she would snap and leave. Infirmary didn't sound too bright for she would have to be willing to put her hands on naked men too. The thought made him grit his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously, Tris? Naked men, remember?" Four replied and her shoulders sagged even more. But, then she looked up with a look that said ‘don't mess with me.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Infirmary isn't a hub for naked men, Four,” she spat angrily. “Injured and sick people come there. They need help and I know I can be one of those who save lives because I have been Abnegation for my whole life. What is your problem?” He just rolled his eyes at her behavior, though Tobias knew she was right. He just wanted what was the best and safest for her. Something that wouldn’t require too many working hours. He needed his girlfriend for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bartending? I don't have any options left now, Tobias. Training initiates is a seasonal job." she cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias glared at her before saying "Yes, bartending is a great option." her eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing her friends, knowing they always had drinks every few days, but Four squelched her small hopes. "Since there are horny and drunk men in bars, right?" he accused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What! No! I only love you Tobias. Only you, please try to understand me." she pleaded. What was wrong with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know!" Tobias exclaimed, "you can work in the Dauntless daycare. With your Abnegation upbringing, it would be the perfect job. And then you can train new initiates with me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris wanted to argue with Four, wanted to tell him that she only asked for help, not a full decision based on jealousy and petty excuses. But, instead, with a dejected nod and a sad sigh, Tris gave in to his wishes. After all, every relationship needed sacrifices.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Tris decided to pay Max a visit, bumping in Eric on the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, Tris," Eric said. His ears were a noticeable pink. "Have you decided what you wanna do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eric, hey. Yes, I have decided what job I want," Tris replied with a fake smile. She moved to continue on her way to Max’s office but Eric’s hand on her shoulder made her pause again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite being honest, that much Eric could tell. "What's wrong, Tris? Aren't you happy with your choice? You can take any job in the compound you know," he probed. Tris wanted to cringe. He had nailed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothin'. Just a bit tired," she lied and realized he didn't believe it. Heck, she didn't believe what she just said. She stepped again and Eric’s hand fell from her. He didn’t follow her at least. Her ears still burned as she made her way to Max's office. With a mental shake of her head, she tried to put Eric’s inquiries behind her and knocked on his door. She knew that he was just being nice and sympathetic. It was normal. Except, it wasn't. Eric was never nice. He was a demanding, perfectionist and insensitive asshole. Why did he care? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in," Tris heard a tired voice call out, so she went in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah Tris, have you decided?" Max asked, a little too hopefully and she felt bad for what she was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I believe I decided on my jobs taking into account everything about me." Tris said, without any emotion in her voice. She wanted to say, Four decided on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> jobs taking into account everything about me, or so he thought he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaand?" Max drawled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to work in the Dauntless daycare and training initiates," Tris said and watched as Max's eyes widened. She knew Max approached her because he had faith in her. But, Tobias knew her better or, she wanted to save her relationship. Max would have to accept that, but a small part of her wished he would talk to Four and persuade him someway. Tris wanted to be a leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tris! I can see this isn't your choice. Don't ruin your future for a boyfriend. Four isnt thinking clearly. Please reconsider your options even if you don't want leadership. There's so much a top ranked initiate like you can do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Four didn't say anything," she snapped and immediately regretted it when she saw the head leader's face change from concern to closed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's better for me, too, Max. With my Abnegation upbringing. Besides, I love kids," she tried to soften the blow. His face remained expressionless. Great, she had hurt his feelings too. Tris didn't mean to snap, but she was mad, not at Max or Eric. But, herself. She let Tobias get away with anything. But, she couldn't take it back, even if she tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your time," Tris said, trying to hold back her tears as she stood up and exited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she had already closed the door, she didn't hear Max saying "You are ruining a promising future, kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later she got word from Will who got accepted in leadership training.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tris walked home unable to wrangle her face into anything but the sad downward curl of her lips. It was clear that even after two months in her new job in the daycare, she felt miserable. But, Tobias was happy, and that's all that mattered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spark of curiosity and mischief in her eyes had died and she became more and more depressed with each passing day. Even working with the spirited and endlessly-energetic Dauntless dependents hadn’t managed to keep her own mood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if she didn't have enough on her plate, when she opened the door to her shared apartment, a drunk Four stumbled towards her, looking her body up and down with a sick smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't have enough time to react when he pulled her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Tris didn't want to, but kissed him back nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobias!” she hissed. “No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you soooooo muuuuuuuuuch babyyyyy. I promise you will loooooooove it.” he said, clearly hammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are drunk, so no.” Tris shouted, but he ignored her protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked her up and stumbled towards their bedroom. Tris tried to stop him, but he was far too drunk to think clearly. She couldn't hurt him, even if she wanted to. He had taken everything from her and she wouldn't let him take her innocence. But, she couldn't hit him, he was drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four rid her of her clothes and then did the same for himself and climbed on top of her. He probed her slit with one of his fingers and began stroking her clit with another finger, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he decided she was wet enough, he slid his fingers out of her, making her whimper. Tris kept wishing this wasn't happening that way. She wasn't ready by any means, but she loved him enough to let it continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his inebriated state, Tobias didn't remember that his girlfriend was a virgin nor did he remember her seventh fear as he thrust into her hard, causing her to cry out in pain, tears streaming down her face. But, Tris loved Tobias enough to forgive him and make up some story about their mind blowing lovemaking session that she enjoyed a lot.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been a month since that night and Tris had been very sick, throwing up frequently and craving different foods. She also had mood swings which were giving her friends whiplash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided that it was enough. She had to stop being stubborn and get checked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marlene greeted her at the infirmary reception and took her inside. The doctor was very understanding and let her explain her medical concerns as he took some blood. He also gave her two pregnancy tests to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes and two positive tests later, the doctor approached her with the results. With a deep breath he spoke up, "It looks like you are pregnant Miss Prior. We can do an ultrasound to see how far along you are, that is if you wish to continue this pregnancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abortion wasn't an option for Tris as she was a firm believer that no matter how they came into being, babies deserved a chance to live their lives. She was told to lay on an exam table and lift her top allowing the doctor to spread some cold gel on her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A picture popped up, one that Tris didn't understand what it was. But, the doctor did and smiled at her. "You are four weeks along Miss Prior. Congratulations!" he said genuinely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris smiled, her first genuine smile since her initiation ceremony, and he handed her the printout of her baby's first ultrasound. Tris knew that Tobias never had an ideal family; his father was abusive and hid his tracks well, which was why no one discovered the truth behind his wife's death. Four was alone and marred and she knew it would take her time to calm his apprehension about being a wonderful father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would be a good father. She tucked the printout under her arm and made her way towards the control room where Tobias had his shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris walked in the control room and immediately felt the thick, tension filled atmosphere. She walked over to Four's seat but found it empty. She thought that he might've gone to check the problems in the Factionless sector. They had been creating uprisings and Tobias used to go to check and somehow always managed to appease them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zeke, have you seen where Four went?" Tris asked, knowing how close Zeke and Tobias were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her in his seat to give her better access to his computer. Tris was comfortable since she knew that Zeke's feelings for her were platonic and brotherly. She looked at the screen and noticed Tobias standing near the train tracks, a few bags were slung on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't standing alone. There was a woman beside him who had curly, chocolate brown hair just like his. The woman turned and smiled, directly at the camera and Tris gasped as she noticed her familiar hooked nose and sun kissed skin. Evelyn Eaton stood beside her son, grinning mockingly at the camera</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris couldn't believe her eyes. She clearly remembered attending Evelyn's funeral when she was six. How was it possible that she was alive, albeit apparently Factionless, and how could Tobias hide something this big from her. Wasn't the whole basis of their relationship communication and honesty? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew and he kept this from her. She dashed out of the control room and towards their apartment. She looked through everything. He had taken everything he owned except the blue sculpture. The same glass decoration he left as a last act of rebellion for Marcus to see when he chose Dauntless, he had told her after he took her to his fear landscape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris broke down, her legs giving away beneath her as sobs wrecked through her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had left her and the only reminder of her broken heart were the words ringing in her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The feelings got lost in my lungs</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They're burning, I'd rather be numb</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And there's no one else to blame</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major warning! Attempted suicide and smut ahead. Please read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since Four had left with Evelyn, leaving Tris to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart and live just for her unborn child. A child he was unaware about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris wasn't doing well. Her friends tried, the doctors tried, hell, even Eric Coulter tried, but she was far too broken by the man who claimed to be her family. They all loved her and tried to get her to leave her previously shared apartment and take care of herself, but she had flat out refused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lounged lazily, eating when she had to for her prescribed prenatal pills. Her morning sickness was terrible and exhausting. She</span>
  <span> was unable to keep food or liquids down for even 24 hours. She felt weak and had fainting spells frequently, but being as stubborn as she was, she didn't go to the infirmary. Tris simply didn't care what happened to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole pregnancy became too much to handle, and Tris started deteriorating. Her body became weaker and skinnier despite the changes that were taking place due to her pregnancy, she looked sickly pale, with dark circles around her eyes and was worrying her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't care. Tris wanted to be left alone to sleep and get sick and do nothing all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, her friends got fed up with her bitchy attitude and they slowly stopped checking on her altogether after two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tris. He's gone, he left you, but we are here for you. You can do this. Think of your baby,” Christina said softly, Marlene and Shauna nodding in agreement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Tris yelled furiously. “You don't get to order me around! I let him manipulate me and look where that got me. No one will ever control me, not again. NO!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We aren't trying to order you Sweetie,” Marlene said softly, stepping in front of a fuming Christina. It wasn't the time to dwell on what Tris had said. They had to help her. “We just want what's good for you. Come one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. No. No, I don't want you all to baby me. I can take care of myself. You don't get to manipulate me and say it's for my own good,” Tris sobbed, the pregnancy hormones giving her friends whiplash.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaune pushed a teary eyed Marlene backwards. “Tris. Forget him. What he did was wrong, so wrong. But don't let him ruin your life-” Tris cut Shauna off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!” Tris screamed hysterically. They kept reminding her of what he did over and over again. “Don't show your faces again. I have had enough. I DONT NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The girls rushed out, too hurt by Tris’s words to realize her regretful look and teary eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weak and pregnant, the depressed blonde tried to care for herself and her baby, but she was failing miserably. One day, Tris had had enough and decided to end it altogether since she thought that no one cared anymore. She filled her tub full of freezing cold water and sat in it, knowing that she could easily drown herself and die. No one would notice anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that is when he stepped in her life, despite her endless threats and curse words. He forced her to bathe, eat and take her medicines and made her rest. Tris struggled against him, but he had been persistent with taking care of her, insisting he didn't want anything in exchange for his care except her betterment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris tried at first to ignore him altogether, pretending he didn't exist but complying with whatever he made her do. He did everything for her: he bathed her, spoonfed the petulant girl, even though she couldn't keep it down for more than a few hours, and held her in his arms during her nightmares despite her protests. He also took her to the infirmary due to the alarming condition she was in. Tris didn't want him to see her as the heartbroken, weak and dependent woman, but she was too weak to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about two more months, Tris was strong enough to walk around, despite her growing belly. She forced him to take her to the gym, where she worked out under his stern but caring gaze. He didn't let her do anything that could harm her or the baby and Tris didn't do anything reckless either. She ate healthy food, took her prenatal pills and did some light exercise while going for regular check ups in the infirmary, without giving anyone a hard time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over time, Tris got better and stronger and even started opening up about what had happened. It began with short, clipped sentences which progressed to blunt confessions to her talking completely and openly. He was proud of Tris and knew that shirking his additional  responsibilities was proving its positive effects on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He talked openly to her too. He shared that he wasn't the perfect Erudite and that he used to pick fights with kids before he transferred. She found out his Erudite drive to be the best was the source of his rivalry with Four.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They became closer to each other and their awkward relationship changed from tentative hand holding to hugging and Tris found herself comfortable with him despite all the poor impressions of him that her ex-boyfriend had pumped into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the pregnancy hormones made her crave something more than weird food combinations: the touch of a man. Tris didn't like touching herself and she wasn't one to sleep around. And after the ex-Dauntless prodigy abandoned her, she was sure every man was disgusted with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias, Four, hadn't just shattered her heart; he had broken her relationships and scarred her forever. But, with lots of help from her silent angel, she came out of her shell and though she knew she would never thank him verbally, in her heart, she would be eternally grateful.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He had been surprised when a skinny looking, petite stiff jumped first. She had fascinated him and afterwards the stiff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tris,</span>
  </em>
  <span> had challenged him everywhere. She was brave and selfless, her fiery passion for her beliefs was clearly visible in the form of a spark in her blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spark drew him to her and then somewhere along the way the fascination he had for her turned to respect and eventually admiration. He was hard on her, but he knew it would make her better, stronger and the increasing Dauntless ferocity in her eyes was an indication enough to prove his efforts true. He had tried to approach her many times, but stupid number boy had always whisked her away from him and warned her to stay away as if he was the plague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She became wary of him, obviously following Four's advice, and kept him and his unidentified feelings at an arm's length. He never knew he felt so strongly for Tris until he saw her kiss the instructor on fear landscape day, in public, while the Dauntless cheered the newly initiated members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realised he had been jealous and bitter as Number boy had once again made him the second best. So, he ignored her, busied himself in leadership duties by day and got shitfaced by night, the combination of the two alarming his superiors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max, like the father he had never had, forced him to spill the beans and when he finally did, he loathed himself for breaking down, overwhelmed by his feelings of self-deprecation and vulnerability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vowed to forget the legendary Dauntless couple and treat Tris like he would treat any other Dauntless, by being an asshole, though he knew that he couldn't do that. So he tried avoiding her and it was easy since she wasn't working anywhere near the leadership offices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a little hopeful that she might change her mind and try to get into leadership and maybe then he could save her from her over-possessive boyfriend and unhealthy relationship. Tris thought she was hiding her misery well, but Dauntless leadership had noticed and Eric tried to intervene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four realised that Eric figured out and used his physical advantage and deprecating taunts to get the young leader off his case. Eric tried one last time when she refused leadership, but she was too blinded by her deep affection for the prodigy to realize and had defended him. Eric decided to let her go, after all, being in love with someone didn't mean that they were your property. He Knew he had to let Tris go, which is exactly what he did, albeit reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Four snooping around and immediately became suspicious of his rival's escapades. He found out that the instructor was meeting a Factionless woman repeatedly. Every time there was a Factionless uprising, he would go and calm them down, and the Erudite in Eric realized that was their call for him to arrange a secret rendezvous under the guise of pacifying the faction outcasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was visiting the infirmary one day when he overheard Tris and the doctor talking about her pregnancy and he became furious. That night Eric broke a bunch of punching bags, putting all the anger, pain and heartbreak in his assault on the lifeless bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was woken after midnight by Max, who informed him about Four defecting to the Factionless. Eric should've been overjoyed that - despite not earning it - he had become the faction's best, but he felt numb as he recalled the news of his Tris' pregnancy. White hot rage coursed again through his veins as his recently awoken brain registered the fact that Four had left his pregnant girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So for two long weeks, he tried to get her to care for herself, resorting to low tactics which basically were about her unborn child. He saw everyone draw away from her slowly and it hurt him to see her so lost. He knew she loved the man but he never realized how deep those feelings went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a slap on his face as Eric saw his dreams of having a future with Tris disappear, leaving him angry and confused since he hadn't figured out the nature of his feelings for her. He left her on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Eric to realize his mistake of leaving Tris on her own in her current emotional state. Some instinct screamed that something had surely happened in his absence; he hadn't heard from any of her friends he had pressed into reporting to him how she had been. So, he rushed to her apartment himself. There, he found her in a tub full of water, unconscious, and he went into overdrive. He couldn't lose her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> her and he allowed himself to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that day onwards, he took care of her silently, resisting her harsh verbal blows. Where before he had given up when she pushed back, he persisted no matter what she tried to throw at him. As much as he hated it, he knew it wasn't the baby's fault that it was sired by someone as despicable as Four. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got better under his care. She started eating, working out and her nightmares minimized. They even started talking to each other, what started from conversations about their family life changed to the topic of her current state and Eric was proud that she was doing a lot better. She was worth losing his leadership position. Eric had gone to Max to explain, not expecting him to understand, but Max had surprised him perhaps because of that almost fatherly affection he’d showed on occasion. Eric was allowed time off to take care of Tris. Like Eric, Max also knew that Tris was going through a rough patch and as a Dauntless, he was her family too. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Tris?" Eric asked as he laid in her bed, spooning her. They hadn't had sex, despite wishing they did. Eric was reluctant in letting Tris out of his sight after her attempted suicide, which was why Tris mostly spent nights at Eric’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should take care of your needs too, you know. I know the hormones are making you horny." He mumbled the last part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who would want me, Eric? I know you are only staying with me out of pity. You should know that no one would want the Dauntless legend's left behind, worthless ex." He heard her breath hitch as she began to sob, inwardly cursing Four for making her feel so vulnerable and used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One man's trash is the other's treasure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean Eric?" Tris asked, unsure if she understood him right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and pulled her closer and massaged her scalp softly, eliciting a soft moan from her. She felt him place a soft kiss on her exposed neck and involuntarily shivered. Tris swore she felt Eric smile at her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Tris." Eric said softly, making her bite her lip to suppress a smile. She had felt the atmosphere change around them. His soft touches had soothed her and made her feel loved. She could admit to herself that she had some strange affectionate feelings for the leader. He must've lost so much for her already, Tris thought sadly. She wouldn't lie by saying that she wasn't glad he was there with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words followed Tris throughout the day, when she worked out or ate in the cafeteria all the while ignoring the questioning eyes of Dauntless. What had he meant by that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One man's trash is the other's treasure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris knew he was right about her horniness but she hadn't done anything about it. She sighed softly as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly and made her way to Eric's apartment. She decided that she had to be bold and give it a shot. He was after all the one who initiated that conversation, so maybe it meant something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric opened the door after a few soft knocks and an ear-splitting smile lit his face up as he took in the sight of Tris standing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her in and before he could do anything, she pushed the door close with her foot and pushed him against it as her lips claimed his in a hungry kiss, which he reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris tangled her fingers in his hair as he lifted her up and guided her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her. How many times had Eric wished for this?  And now there, she was, wrapped around his waist as he kissed her passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to his bedroom with Tris in his arms as they kissed each other without abandon. Eric put her down on his bed gently and broke the kiss making Tris whine. He chuckled at her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want this Tris? I don't want you to feel pressured for any reason," Eric said, concerned as Tris' eyes filled with tears at the memory of her first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make love to me Eric," Tris said nervously, fearing his rejection. He had been there for her through everything and she was taking a risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tris." Her name was a whisper on his lips, and she shivered at the huskiness of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and unbuttoned Eric's shirt, running her hands on the hard skin of his toned chest and abs. Eric made quick work of getting rid of her clothes, leaving her in her underwear as she helped him out of his jeans and underwear at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath at the sight of his thick erection. He was bigger than Four. In fact Tobias had nothing in comparison to Eric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris gasped as Eric started placing wet, featherlight kisses on her neck, moving downwards and pausing to lavish attention to the skin inked with her raven tattoos. He unclasped her bra, pulling it off her slowly as he marvelled at the sight of her pale mounds. He placed kisses all over her right and then left breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple which caused her to suck in a sharp breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eric," she moaned out, impatiently, making him chuckle against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid equal attention to both of her breasts then continued to place kisses, moving south towards her slightly pregnant belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling her belly as she blushed. Tris knew she wasn't beautiful, but if Eric said that then maybe she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully slipped her panties off and was pleased to find her wet and ready for him. Tris squirmed against him and he used one hand to gently hold her down as he took her right leg and began placing kisses from her ankle towards her inner thigh, but avoided her womanhood. Tris moaned frustrated. She had never been this aroused and she felt she would burst if he kept that up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric followed the same slow, dutiful path along her other leg. He had promised himself that if he ever got a chance with Tris Prior, he would treasure her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached her thigh, he breathed in the scent of her arousal. He had done that and he couldn't help but smirk, satisfied by her body's reaction to his closeness. Was she always turned on by him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric wanted to taste her so badly and that is what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed her legs on his shoulders and placed a soft kiss to her womanhood, making her shudder in anticipation. He licked at her heat in an achingly slow manner, savouring her taste as Tris squirmed in frustration. He had been teasing her and she was going crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked and sucked softly, enjoying her moans of pleasure as he brought her closer and closer to an invisible pinnacle. Feeling her orgasm approach, Tris tugged at Eric's raven black hair to bring him right where she ached for him and he willingly gave her what she desired, flicking his tongue over her clit over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screaming out in pure ecstasy, Tris's body pulsed under his eager mouth and Eric happily lapped at her juices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t felt this way before. When Four had taken her, it had been for his pleasure. She’d never reached orgasm, not when she had been tensing for every thrust and cant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric took his mouth away from Tris with a cocky grin on his face. Looking at him with hooded eyes, she smiled, a sated smile making his grin get bigger if possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a sudden burst of confidence, she said, "Eric, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what?" The teasing smirk remained on his face. He clearly was enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a dark blush on her face and neck, Tris whispered softly, "Make love to me Eric."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought he had not heard her, but he did and climbed on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a look of pure concern he asked, "You sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris nodded tentatively and that was all the approval Eric needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her passionately and she returned it with equal fervor, her hands tangling in his long black hair as their tongues battled for dominance. After a few moments, Tris surrendered to Eric and he massaged her tongue with his, stroking her cheek lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, their breathing laboured by their intense make out session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" Eric asked one more time knowing if they started, he wouldn't be able to stop. He didn't want her to regret it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Tris replied in a surprisingly strong voice. "I trust you, Eric."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away from her and fished his bedside drawers for a condom, halting in the process when Tris’s hand pulled him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tris-” Eric was cut off by Tris before he could say another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am already pregnant Eric, so it doesn’t matter if you wear the condom or not,” Tris replied, a blush beginning to show on her cheeks. “I have heard that it’s better without a condom, only if- '' Eric's soft chuckle cut off her embarrassed rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey I would definitely not say no to that, but I haven't had a full physical in a while and I don't want to put your or the baby in any danger. So….” he trails off, not knowing how to diffuse the awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris didn't give him enough time to think, pulling him close and kissing him hard which he happily reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it quick,” Tris said, her voice thick with desire. Finding what he was looking for, Eric ripped the foil packet using his teeth and put the condom on while Tris watched in fascination. She never thought she would be comfortable doing this. And with Eric nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steadying himself on his elbows, Eric began pushing into her, slowly, only the tip making contact and thrusting bit by bit, to better accustom her body. Slowly, he started with shallow thrusts, repeating the motion until there were no lingering signs of discomfort. When she let out a low moan of pleasure, he picked up his pace, gradually increasing his speed and thrusting all the way in, making her moan loudly as his body rubbed against her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris wrapped her arms around him as he thrust harder and faster, their breaths becoming laboured once again, eliciting a moan or whimper from her every few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon they were both moaning and panting and Tris was demanding him to go even harder and faster which he gladly obliged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eric!" Tris screamed out, her orgasm ripping through her body as he released in her with a shout of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed on top of her as they both attempted to catch their breaths. Eric rolled off her ,taking off the condom with a tissue and throwing it in his bedside bin. He pulled Tris to lay her head on his chest. She listened to his racing heartbeat, running her fingers along his leadership tattoos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking both of her hands in his, Eric placed a soft kiss on each of her hands causing her to blush. It was the best both of them had had and even without speaking, they had a silent agreement to have as many repeat performances as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tangling their legs and entwining their fingers together, Eric and Tris fell into a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been going on for a few weeks and both Eric and Tris were perfectly content with their unspoken agreement. After that night, they had spent each and every night together in Eric's apartment after a long lovemaking session. Their attraction grew and Tris started worrying. </p>
<p>She had fallen in love with the ex instructor and he tore her apart. Now, the concept of love was something she dreaded. Tris knew that Eric, like her, had been ignoring the elephant in the room but they had to talk about it and soon. She was, after all, carrying his arch rival's baby.</p>
<p>Sighing softly, Tris went to the infirmary for another check up. She had hit the five month mark in her pregnancy. With a ton of support from Eric of course.</p>
<p>"Miss Prior," a nurse approached her as she walked through the infirmary doors. She led her to her Ob-Gyn.</p>
<p>"Good evening Miss Prior," the doctor said, too chipper for a Dauntless, "I believe you are five months into your pregnancy. Do you want to know the gender yet?"</p>
<p>"Yes please," Tris replied. She had been waiting for the appointment all day. Tris sighed softly. Sure, she knew that the baby was undoubtedly Tobias’s and at first she didn’t care about herself or her child, but Eric helped her come to her senses before she did something very bad. And when she started thinking clearly again, she knew abortion wasn’t an option for her. Slowly but surely, Tris began loving her unborn baby and was, therefore curious and excited to know the gender.</p>
<p>"Follow me, then."</p>
<p>The doctor instructed her to lay down on a table and lift her shirt. Tris quickly obliged. She remembered the process from her first visit. Despite the feeling of abandonment, she was ecstatic about her baby.</p>
<p>He spread the cold gel on her swollen belly and waved his wand. A picture popped up on the computer screen which the doctor observed for a few moments before speaking up.</p>
<p>"See that?" he asked, pointing at a part of the baby on the computer, "that's an indication that your baby is…." he trailed off, with a smile.</p>
<p>"A baby boy! Congratulations! Miss Prior, you have a healthy son who will be meeting you in a few months."</p>
<p>Tris grinned widely and the doctor printed the picture and placed it in an envelope for her to take. She felt a sense of deja vu here, but she didn’t let it get to her. She was in a better place now than she had back in her first weeks of pregnancy. When she shared this good news, it would be with someone who actually cared. </p>
<p>All the way to the office, the smile remained on her face. Tris got a few weird looks and whispers but she had been used to ignoring them.</p>
<p>A series of knocks made his mood even more annoyed. Cursing whoever was knocking, Eric got up and opened his door only to be knocked on his ass by an excited Tris barrelling through his office door.</p>
<p>"Tris, baby. Is everything alright? Are you ok? Is it the baby?" Eric panicked but did a double check of Tris's expression. She looked overjoyed.</p>
<p>Rummaging through the bag, Tris handed him an envelope. "Open it please."</p>
<p>Cautiously, Eric tore the envelope, careful to not rip its contents. He looked at the picture for a few seconds and then at Tris and then the picture all the while Tris grew nervous. Was he not happy for her? Had she misread his attention? His affections?</p>
<p>Snapping out of his trance, Eric's asshole leader mask dropped as he fell to his knees in front of her swollen belly. He moved her shirt upwards, exposing her pregnant stomach. Placing soft kisses all over her unborn child he cooed at the baby boy.</p>
<p>"Hello baby, my name is Eric and I love you already. Your mommie is a very amazing person and she loves you so much. You are so lucky to have her as your mother. Just grow up and in a few months we will be able to meet you," Eric mumbled against her stomach, occasionally placing kisses there, making Tris smile warmly at him.</p>
<p>"Hi there, it's me, your mommy, and Eric is right we both love you so much. I can't wait to hold you."</p>
<p>Getting back on his feet, he looked deep in her eyes as he spoke up.</p>
<p>"Tris. I will always be here for you and the baby no matter what. If you want me, I will do everything I can to keep you both safe and happy." Eric promised, solemnly, warming Tris's heart. She smiled at him with tear filled eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Eric, so so much. And of course we need you here, don't ever doubt that." Tris replied softly, running her fingers through his long, black hair soothingly. Eric relaxed under her touch, the stress of leadership duties melting away under her caress.</p>
<p>"Do you think that I should go and tell him about it? He has a right to know as his biological father don't you think?" Tris asked and then immediately wished she hadn't mentioned it. Eric’s expression had slipped away, back behind the tense mask he hid behind</p>
<p>She began apologizing but he ignored her, white hot jealousy coursing through his veins at the thought of Number boy playing daddy for the child he had sired. He just wanted to punch and break things and he didn't want to upset her. Opening his office door, he stomped out towards the training room to let out his anger and jealousy. Eric couldn't believe that despite becoming Factionless, his rival had managed to steal his joy again. He just wanted a normal, happy life with Tris. Was that too much to ask for?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tris stood in Eric's office speechless. He had stormed out to god knows where. It hurt her to think she was the reason behind his misery. He had shown her genuine care and love, a side that no one other than her knew existed.</p>
<p>She sighed softly. Tris didn't mean to offend him. She was just trying to be honest with the man who had brought her out of her shell. </p>
<p>Lifting a hand to her head, she headed towards their shared apartment. She hadn't <em> officially </em> moved in with him but had most of her stuff there by this point.</p>
<p>She redressed herself into more comfortable clothes and tucked her gun and a few knives into her belt for safety. If Tris was one thing, she was stubborn.</p>
<p>She was about to leave when her eyes caught sight of her bullet proof vest. <em> Better safe than sorry </em>, she thought, as she slipped the vest and pulled her shirt back on, hiding the vest as she made her way out of the Dauntless compound. She waited and when it was time, took a running start and jumped on the train, careful to not stumble and closed her eyes as the train moved towards the Factionless area of the city.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His heart squeezed painfully as he thought of her smile. The smile that lit her eyes up and made her face look radiant. The smile she had reserved for him and only him.</p>
<p>Sighing sadly, Four made his way to the train tracks. He loved her so much it hurt. Tobias wanted to see her badly. It had been five months and he was getting desperate, craving contact with the blonde beauty. What was taking so long? Why hadn't she followed him here yet? She loved him right?</p>
<p>Tears welled up in his dark blue eyes as the ex instructor weeped quietly for the woman he had lost. She was his everything and he loved her so much it hurt him. He had made a huge mistake, and he didn't know if he could ever be forgiven for breaking her heart.</p>
<p>He saw the train slowing down near the Factionless sector and was prepared to jump on it to sneak into the Dauntless headquarters,but  was surprised when a figure in Dauntless black jumped off.</p>
<p>He was suspicious and wanted to know why someone so clearly not Factionless had stopped here. Another thought occurred to him. If they really were Dauntless, maybe he could send a message to Tris and apologize.</p>
<p>Tobias approached the figure, slowly and noticed how curvy it was along with a swollen stomach and instantly knew that it was a pregnant woman. Her hair was platinum blond and she was about half a foot shorter than him. He saw his mother approach the Dauntless and retreated to a safe distance from where he could see the suspicious exchange clearly. Evelyn was the leader of Factionless so it was better she dealt with this. But, why was she there again? Couldn't she have asked to bring the Dauntless woman to her?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tris jumped off towards the Factionless sector without making a fool out of herself, and she was proud of the small accomplishment. After an internal victory dance, she turned around and saw a Factionless woman approach her. She wondered what happened to Evelyn.</p>
<p>Speaking of the devil, Evelyn stopped a few feet away from the Dauntless and recognized her as his son's former stiff girlfriend. <em> What does she want now? </em> She thought to herself as she had a stare down with the blonde. She looked very different.</p>
<p>Her hair reached her waist in a low tied ponytail, she had some major curves and a swollen abdomen. Evelyn realized that she was pregnant. Judging by the size of her protruding belly and her sudden unprompted visit to the Factionless sector, Evelyn knew that this was her son's doing. She did have aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless after all.</p>
<p>"Where's Four?" Tris asked Evelyn, skipping pleasantries.</p>
<p>Folding her arms, Evelyn scoffed, "Where are your manners young lady? That’s not how a proper Abnegation lady speaks."</p>
<p>"That's not the point Evelyn. Where is Four? I need to talk to him," Tris retorted stubbornly, "And by the way, I left Abnegation if you haven't noticed yet."</p>
<p>"His name is Tobias, hasn't he told you, little girl?" Evelyn snarked. "Why do you Dauntless call my son a number? That's ridiculous. I named him Tobias, not a number!"</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes Tris looked around her, trying to ignore Evelyn's childish behavior. She had better things to do than deal with a grown woman who was acting like a five year old.</p>
<p>"It's his, isn't it." Evelyn remarked before Tris could speak. It was more of a statement than question. Tris didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Gritting her teeth at her silence, Evelyn pushed Tris as hard as she could. Having been prepared for this, Tris regained her balance easily and returned the favor, punching Evelyn in her face.</p>
<p>Evelyn gasped in pain at the force of the blow. She had been underestimating the stiff's strength and character. She had only had her son back for a few months and she would be damned if she let him go again. Evelyn had to eliminate the threat, no matter what.</p>
<p>Grinning wickedly, Evelyn whistled and soon Tris was surrounded by Factionless. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Eric pounded the punching bag, putting all of his anger in his hits. He felt furious, jealous and betrayed. Tris wanted to go to Four even after all he did. Stubborn. Stupid. Idiotic.</p>
<p>His eyes widened as his mind processed what a stubborn Tris would do after his reaction. <em> She will go to see him. What if she decides that his lame apology and petty excuses are worth her going Factionless? No…. </em></p>
<p>Slamming the door of the training room open, he rushed towards his apartment. <em> Their apartment, </em>since she had been living with him so he could keep an eye on her. Changing quickly out of his sweaty clothes, Eric put on a bullet proof vest and tucked two guns in the waistband of his jeans and knives in his thigh holster. The Factionless sector was dangerous and full of vengeful outcasts. He prayed that Tris and her son stayed safe.</p>
<p>Eric rushed to the infirmary to tell Marlene to be ready in case Tris or the baby were injured. He decided to take a car owned by Dauntless leadership and headed towards the Factionless area. Checking the time on his wrist watch, Eric groaned, knowing that Tris took the train that traveled fifteen minutes ago. Why did she have to be so stubborn?</p>
<p>Five minutes of reckless driving later, he jumped and rushed towards the old, worn out building that served as the Factionless’s main shelter, arriving just in time to see a crowd of Factionless forming around something. He shoved some of them out of the way to be able to have a clear view of the commotion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They came closer and Tris took a fighting stance, trying to stay confident and not freak out for her son's sake, knowing that stress is bad for her unborn child, which was ridiculous since she put herself in that position. <em> Dammit, why do I have to be so stubborn? </em> Tris thought but snapped out of it knowing that it wasn't the time nor place to contemplate her life choices.</p>
<p>Someone grabbed her hands and held them behind her back, roughly. Tris struggled and thrashed, kicking and hitting whatever she came in contact with. Some Factionless shoved her in a pit in the broken road, making her stumble. She tried to get back on her feet only to be stabbed in her shoulder and kicked in her ribs. Tris cried out in pain and then a gunshot rang out near her and the intensity of the pain brought spots to her vision and she struggled to stay awake.</p>
<p>In that moment, she realized that Eric wasn't being petty and jealous. He was trying to protect her and her son. He wasn't wrong and now she just wished she could get one more word. One more kiss or one more loving glance. One more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eric noticed a woman, <em> Evelyn </em>, his mind supplied, moving back slowly until she turned and rushed towards the shelter. </p>
<p>Evelyn didn't want anyone suspecting her more than necessary. She had to distract Tobias so he didn't know that Tris was carrying his child. </p>
<p>Seeing a guy stab Tris's shoulder, Eric roughly shoved past the Factionless in his way and rushed towards his stubborn but brave as hell girlfriend. If that was what she was. </p>
<p>Two men stood in his way briefly before he threw them out to the side. He reached Tris just in time to see a bullet get lodged in her thigh and another whiz past her skull. She was in a painful daze, and Eric could see that she was fighting to keep her eyes open. He would've loved to kill all of those bastards who had hurt Tris but looking at her, he knew he had to hurry.</p>
<p>Taking her in his arms, Eric directed a death glare at a few Factionless and a hiding Four who wasn't doing a great job at it and was clearly visible in the light and rushed towards his car. Shots rang out behind them and a few even made contact with his back, the bulletproof vest saved him from any injury as he hurried to get Tris back to the Dauntless infirmary. </p>
<p>When he gently put her in the front passenger seat and tried to buckle her up, her hand shot up and held his.</p>
<p>"Don't leave," Tris pleaded and his heart clenched painfully at hearing her pained voice.</p>
<p>"Stay with me baby. Keep your eyes open. Don't fall asleep Tris," Eric said, taking off his jacket and tying it around her thigh tightly. He then proceeded to take off her jacket and tied it around her injured shoulder to slow down the bleeding. She nodded sleepily, trying her best to do as he asked her to. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tris. Baby, I am so sorry. I should've gone with you, but I was too busy being petty and jealous. Come back to me Tris. Open your eyes, love, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris heard the voice as she started drifting back into consciousness. The voices started clearing and with a few tries, Tris succeeded in opening her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eric!" Tris gasped, recognizing the owner of the voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am right here baby, stay with me.” His ruthless asshole personna was crumbling at hearing her first word after waking up. He had been barking orders at the medical staff the entire time she had been out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I love you Eric,” she lifted her uninjured arm and stroked his cheek softly, Eric leaned into her. “I love you, Eric, so so much.” Feeling her eyes get heavy again, Tris succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The four year old brunette boy ran as fast as he could. He had to reach the leadership office before…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle! Come back to the daycare right this minute or I will tell your father.” Shauna, the daycare manager, yelled. She swore that boy had infinite energy and he was always up to no good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle laughed, good naturedly. If anything, his dad was the best. He only had to fear his mommy. She was very strict.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Miss Shauna,” he said with a smirk. “Tell my daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shauna grinned evilly and twirled her hair before yelling his mother’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her with his dark blue eyes wide open. Shauna knew he was baiting her with the puppy dog eyes, and just like always, she fell for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Shauna’s expression soften, he skipped towards the leadership offices, knowing that Shauna, like always, would cover for his messes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn't know was that Shauna had become immune to his charm.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“How is leadership treating ya stiff?” Eric asked, grinning mischievously. Jumping out of her chair, Tris shoved him in a wall roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take that back, Eric, or I swear,” she yelled, knowing he was trying to get on her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the presentation for Jeanine going?” he asked coolly, knowing she was hot headed and angered easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you do it,” she whined. “You were Erudite born and raised. I’m sure you can make a crappy presentation about garbage bags and Jeanine will look at you like you are some genius who invented a flying machine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Giving up already stiff?” Eric smirked and he swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a stiff!” she retorted hotly, shoving him once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office door opened and Max peeked in. “Are you kids behaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maaaaax! Tell him to stop calling me stiff. </span>
  <span>I transferred to Dauntless and ranked first. I am not a stiff anymore!” she whined, hoping she would get Max’s favour since she was his favorite junior leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Max pulled her away from Eric and said, “Eric stop calling Tris a stiff. She was first ya know. And she has completed her leadership training two weeks faster than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tris smirked at a huffing Eric. “You are my stiff,” he grumbled, but she had heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I will call you Nose since I am stiff," Tris retorted, loving Eric’s resulting growl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn! That was sexy. Do it again, Eric.</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, her mind going to how they christened her office when she became a leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coulters, behave!” Max yelled before rolling his eyes and walked out of their office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric and Tris laughed at his retreating form. He had the honour of walking in on them after they came back from their honeymoon duried said </span>
  <em>
    <span>christening</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where were we, Tris?” Eric whispered in her ear, pushing her roughly in a wall and drawing a moan from her. She loved being treated roughly by him.Tris tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, their hands groping each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door squeaking open had escaped their attention, which was solely focused on undressing each other. “Mr and Mrs Coulter!” a female voice yelled, and they quickly pulled away, fixing their clothes. Eric cursed under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned around to see an amused Shauna standing there. Kyle was with her as well, his face buried in Shauna’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” Eric asked, irritated, not noticing Kyle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Shauna replied sassily. “You see, Kyle over here dumped a bucket of ice and cold water on Zeke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric crouched down and opened his arms and Kyle quickly made his way in his father’s arms to avoid his mother’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as expected, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyle Eric Coulter</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Did you really do that?” Tris barked, unable to see his face thanks to Eric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, this seems kinda big. Did you do this on your own?” Eric asked, whispering softly, stroking his brown hair. He had always been the best friend Kyle could ask for and on some rare occasions, a partner in crime for his son’s pranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Uri did it all. I just dumped the bucket. It was hilarious daddy, you should see it on the footage. He’s still looking for me.” Kyle giggled and Eric stifled a chuckle, knowing he would've loved to witness the sight of a dripping wet and pissed off Zeke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen closely buddy, I believe you already know that you are in a lot of trouble, right?" She asked her son who gave her a small nod, afraid of being put on time out again. He hated time outs, and Tris used them whenever he was acting out of line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After I finish my work, we will be having a chat. Got it?" Tris said to Kyle sternly. Their son gave a small “Yes mommy” before she turned to Shauna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind waiting for a minute, do you? I will make it up to you,” she promised her friend who smiled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to Eric she added in a seductive voice. “As soon as I finish my chat we can lock this office door for a few hours, wouldn’t you like that?” She said, trying to get Eric to let her deal with their son’s escapade in the most convincing way. Knowing the bond he shared with his son, Tris knew that Eric would always let him get away with anything, which was why she had to put her foot down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric’s eyes widened at the suggestion, and Kyle rolled his eyes, knowing he would lose his father’s support if he fell for his mom’s tricks. Picking Kyle in his arms, Eric stood and stalked towards the office door. With a determined look he flipped Tris the bird and ran, her footsteps telling him he was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go see Zeke,” Eric suggested and Kyle nodded, loving the feel of his daddy carrying him. Eric always treated Kyle like his own, despite the fact that he was a splitting image of Tobias Eaton. He didn't care at all. He just knew that he loved his wife and son and they loved him just as much. It was more than enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked his pace and sprinted full speed, enjoying Kyle’s laugh as Tris yelled at both of them to come back. There was only one thing he could do at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed at his <em>pregnant, furious wife.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it (the ending basically). First attempt at writing angst and being the hopeless romantic I am, I gave them a happy ending.</p>
<p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18">Michaela18</a>  for being my Eris smut professor XD I love her fanfics. Full of so much Eris romance and smut ;)</p>
<p>I am eternally grateful to my awesome and sweet beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65">Firelord65</a>  who not only provided beta skills, but encouragement and walkthrough for my first ever participation in an AO3 exchange :D<br/>Check out her profile for a lot of fanfics of a  variety of fandoms. She's amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>